


金屋藏夏

by kkaiquiri



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaiquiri/pseuds/kkaiquiri





	金屋藏夏

# 金曜汉 x 孙东杓，内含极轻微寒药  
# 三观不正，有少量BDSM描写，注意避雷  
# 韩胜宇金宇硕金曜汉 有年龄操作  
# 来自专辑照的一点灵感，心痒好久还是写出来了  
# OOC预警，私设极多，请勿上升

-0

我抚摸着我胸骨上的一块刺痛，那就是她披着秀发的头曾有一两次靠在我的心房的地方。  
—《洛丽塔》

-1

金曜汉和韩胜宇已经结婚七年了。  
虽然是商业联姻，但日久生情，两人也曾当过分外甜蜜惹人艳羡的模范夫夫。  
可惜好景不长，七年之痒没等到第七年就风风火火赶来了。  
迈入第四年，韩胜宇身边开始更替各色各样的情人，金曜汉管不了也懒得管陷入厌倦期的婚姻，索性随便丈夫出墙开花，睁只眼闭只眼，反正商业联姻的优点就是坚不可摧。  
人类社会法则其一：利益永远大于情爱。

没有束缚更容易出事。  
金曜汉收到消息的时候正在公司开会，枯燥繁杂的报表没让他皱眉，韩胜宇秘书理性冰冷的短信倒让他头疼不已。  
他草草结束会议匆匆赶去医院。推开房门，苍白的病床上半躺着一个苍白的小男孩，脸还没长开，本该是稚气的眼里满是惊惧。  
金曜汉回忆了短信的内容，叹了口气。  
造孽。  
他的丈夫居然强了一个未成年。  
人类社会法则其二：欲望的底线永无止境。

消息在今天早上不知被谁走漏了出去，扯上未成年的性丑闻对于企业来说算得上大敌。韩氏忙着联络报社和警察压下风声，把关于当事人的善后工作拜托给了金耀汉。  
病房里。金耀汉和病床上的小人相觑了几十秒。最后放轻脚步走到病床边，男孩的手指在他的视线下微微发抖。  
金耀汉努力展颜让自己释放出善意：“你叫什么名字？”  
“孙东杓。”声音细软打着颤，明显还是在害怕。  
“今年几岁？”  
“15。”  
“生日？”  
“9月9日。”  
周岁13，刚好触雷。金耀汉咬牙，难怪韩氏得知消息泄漏会那么紧张。  
韩胜宇，你可真会挑人。  
“爸爸妈妈呢？”  
“去年车祸死了。”  
“其他亲人呢？”  
“没有了。”  
原来是个孤儿。  
金耀汉同情地看着眼眶里浮上泪花的小男孩，“东杓，等出院后就跟着我吧。”

-2

孙东杓被金耀汉安置在自己个人的别墅里。  
领回家的第一天，他板着脸给人下了命令：绝对不允许出门。  
本以为小孩会哭闹反抗，没想到对方乖巧点了头，接受的十分顺从。  
之后的日子里，若他不在家，小孩甚至连房门都不出一步，严密的保安防守倒显得浪费了。

相处一个月后，孙东杓原本单薄的身子被养出了点肉，性格中活泼的一面也逐渐显现，会在金曜汉来别墅时急切的跑出房间下楼迎接。  
金曜汉刚关好门，只穿了一件大码衬衫的男孩就奔到了他面前甜甜地笑，没穿鞋子，纤嫩的脚丫被地板衬的更白。  
金曜汉从家族聚餐中赶来，本就在他哥金宇硕的起哄中喝了点酒，面前的小人撩而不自知，久未发泄的性欲突然有了冒头的趋势，他挪开视线，照例询问男孩这段时间在家都学了些什么。  
不允许出门自然也没法上学，金曜汉让人买齐了初中的教材和必读的课外书目，让小孩试着自学。为了心里的那一点良心，他每次来都会关注一下学习情况，作为名校毕业的公子，简单辅导一下初中生还是绰绰有余的。  
也许是这个原因，孙东杓看向他的眼神都是感激，对他也越来越亲密，时不时还会撒娇。  
十四五岁，金曜汉感叹，正是花一样的年纪。

当晚下了暴雨，屋外电闪雷鸣。  
金曜汉睡的迷糊间，感知到床上多了一个小人。  
是孙东杓。  
男孩猫一样爬进他的被子里，揪着他的睡衣，声音带着明显的哭腔：“哥哥，打雷，害怕。”  
金曜汉把人搂进怀里，男孩穿了件单薄的睡袍，温热的身躯紧贴着自己，睡袍没覆盖到的肌肤细腻柔滑，金曜汉忍不住摩挲了两下，睡意全无，取而代之的都是些少儿不宜的绮念。

金曜汉松开了怀抱，起身开了灯，低哑着声音让人离开。  
外面又是一声雷，小孩被吓的眼泪汪汪，抓着金曜汉的衣服不松手，“我害怕，不敢一个人，可不可以不要赶我走。”  
来势汹汹的欲望已经让金曜汉有些坚持不住，他甚至开始怀疑是不是今天的酒水里被加了料，毕竟他禁欲了好几年，别说小孩，就是对性感的应召女郎男郎也没起过黄色念头。

没办法了。  
反正他一直都不是好人。  
金曜汉单手把人禁锢在床上，“想要我陪是有代价的。”  
孙东杓懵懂的点头。  
“你愿意吗？”  
“愿意。”  
开弓没有回头箭，点了头，就要共赴黑暗。

-3 

金曜汉禁欲的一大原因就是他的特殊性癖。  
被韩胜宇冷落的第一年，他去了几趟丈夫常去的高级俱乐部，不小心误入了BDSM的领域。  
玻璃房内公开的热辣情戏让人上头。金曜汉在一旁看得热血沸腾。  
金玉其外败絮其中的婚姻让他心中压抑了不少愤懑，一场可以完全由他支配甚至肆意施虐的情事让他着迷。  
可惜工作繁忙一直不能实践尝试，金氏的大部分事务被父亲交由他处理。金曜汉一面应付公务一面应付虎视眈眈的亲生哥哥，再加上见不到人的丈夫和名存实亡的爱情，性欲被死死按在内心最深处。

结果今天决堤了。  
雷声隆隆间，金曜汉抱着人走进了隐秘的房间。  
昏暗的灯光，简洁的床，墙边是一面大架子，上面琳琅满目摆了许多物件。  
房间隔音，再听不到雷雨声，孙东杓的害怕减弱不少，被放在床上，安静的等金曜汉在架子前挑挑拣拣。

金曜汉拿了几件用具走了过来，一边语气温柔的介绍，一边给人套上柔软的皮质项圈，金色的暗纹和精致的男孩，看起来像是件未完成的艺术品。  
“安全词是对不起。这个一定要记住，一旦受不了就说出安全词，我会停手的。”  
小孩点点头，眼神晶亮，好奇的打量着房间里的一切。  
“接下来不要叫我叔叔，要叫主人。”  
“好。”  
“现在叫我一声。”  
“主人。”绵软细濡的童音，金曜汉看着越发性致昂昂的下体，暗骂自己变态。

衣服被蜕去，黑色的软铐把孙东杓圈在床头，脚腕则被两根与床尾相连的黑绳分开。  
人被固定好后，金曜汉俯身叼住他的嘴唇品尝，把孙东杓亲的小脸通红，眼睛都不敢睁开。  
“一定要记住安全词，我们开始了。”

低温蜡烛闪着火光，鲜艳的红色蜡油一点点滴落在孙东杓白皙的身体上。男人面露微笑，动作优雅，仿佛在作画一般。  
胸前幼嫩的两颗红萸被挑逗两番后，各自被夹上了漂亮小巧的乳夹。有些轻微的刺痛，孙东杓不安的挣扎了两下。  
......  
雨夜中被完全隔离于现实的房间里。金曜汉有条不紊的将精挑细选的道具一个个在男孩身上留下痕迹。  
每完成一项都要问一声喜欢吗。  
男孩小声的啜泣着，整个人都被陌生的欲望淹没，软乎乎的回着“内”，身体颤栗不止。  
到最后。  
金曜汉把坚挺已久的分身放进被折磨到嫣红的隐秘处，发出满足的喟叹。

金曜汉的艺术完成了。  
整个夜晚行云流水。  
男孩哭的眼睛通红，嗓子都哑了，却从头到尾也没把安全词说出口。  
金曜汉轻柔的解开绑缚的绳索，和人交换了一个缠绵的吻。  
“项圈不解开好不好？”  
“好。”

-4

金曜汉人生首次陷进了温柔乡。  
他沉迷于雕琢他的艺术，用说不清道不明的欲望把孙东杓完全染成他的颜色。  
羊羔被猎人从虎口下救出，然后堕进了更加黑暗的深渊。

金曜汉逐渐上了瘾，甚至开始疯狂的妒忌韩胜宇拿走的才是第一次。  
他瞧着韩胜宇生厌，但又不得不感激若不是这个人他也得不到自己的宝贝。  
于是所有的心绪被变本加厉的施展在孙东杓身上。  
事后他总是着迷的吻着人身上的痕迹，白瓷一样的肌肤上装点着诱人的红，少年在无助的喘息。  
金曜汉心疼的问：“怎么不喊安全词？”  
“我能承受的。”孙东杓虚弱的躺在人怀里，眉眼弯弯，是让人疯狂的病弱美。

之后的夜晚或白天，孙东杓也一次都没喊出过安全词。  
继保安成了摆设后，没想到安全词也成了摆设。  
太乖了，金曜汉一颗心被泡的发软。经历了一场失败的爱情，他已不是毛头小子的年龄，却义无反顾的再次扑入爱河，即使那个人才15岁。

韩胜宇得知后敲开了别墅的门。  
金曜汉把人锁在那个隐秘的房间里，简单哄了一下受惊的小孩后便去楼下与丈夫周旋。  
“我还不知道你有这种癖好，这是犯法的。你疯了吗？忘了我的教训？想玩年纪小的也请选个再长几岁的？找不到我可以帮你物色。”  
金曜汉冷眼看着韩胜宇发火。  
金韩两家关系匪浅，一荣俱荣，一损俱损。  
就像他之前必须帮韩胜宇收尾一样，若他的爱情败露，韩胜宇也得为他奔走。  
封口不是易事。  
金曜汉理解他的愤怒。  
不过他的愤怒又能算得上什么？  
“我对未成年没兴趣，不麻烦你了。”

-5

夏天过去是秋天。  
气温转凉。

金曜汉准备出门的时候，被孙东杓抱住。  
昨晚累到近半夜，金曜汉没想到人还能这么早醒来。  
揽着人柔声责怪：“怎么又不穿鞋，小心感冒。”  
男孩的脸贴近金曜汉的胸口处，似乎是在哭泣，眼泪打湿了名贵的衬衫。  
“金曜汉，对不起。”  
这是孙东杓第一次叫出金曜汉的名字，也是第一次说出那句安全词。  
金曜汉有些摸不着头脑，却也没佯装凶他怎么直呼大名。只是低头亲了亲人的额头，“你生日只剩几天了，到时候我带你出去玩好不好？”  
孙东杓伏在他怀里没出声，金曜汉看不见的地方，翕张的唇依然是对不起的口型。

等金曜汉到了公司，一进大厅就被几个警察团团围住。  
“有人举报你涉嫌监禁性侵未成年，我们掌握了足够的证据，决定正式批捕你。”

随后。  
似乎一切已都联动好，新闻铺天盖地席卷而来，在国内投下了一片不小的震荡。  
【韩金夫夫均涉嫌性侵未成年男童】  
人们感叹着谩骂着，万千少女爱慕过的两位财阀继承人一夕之间双双被赶下神坛。

孙东杓也第一次走出了这间别墅。  
他穿着来时的病号服，两手空空，没带走任何东西，除了一身欢好痕迹和脖子上的项圈。  
外面人不少，警察们遮住他脸，奋力帮他抵挡着无良记者的闪光灯。  
所以直到最后，孙东杓也不知道这栋房子周围是什么景色。  
真可惜啊。  
他低着头，眼泪又有些挂不住。

-6

一周后。  
孙东杓来到了山上的一栋洋房里。  
洋房的男主人面带笑意在院子里怡然喝着红酒等他光临。

“金先生，我任务完成了吧？”孙东杓语气冰冷。  
“没错，你做的很好。你家的欠债一笔勾销了。”男人晃了晃酒杯，很是餍足的样子。  
“那我弟弟呢？”  
“哥哥！”说话间衣着整齐的小男孩从房子里跑出来抱住他。“我想你了。”  
“急什么？这不是来了吗？你弟弟可被我像亲生的儿子一样在照顾，一点犯法的事都没做。”  
孙东杓没理他，自顾自检查着许久不见的弟弟：“津宇，这些天怎么样？”  
“宇硕哥哥是个好人，真的对我很好。我还长高了！”说着还拿手比划着，示意自己已经超过哥哥的身高了。“他还说，等我见到你，要把我们送到国外读书，给我们一大笔钱呢！”阳光从庭院里树叶的间隙洒下来，李津宇脸上孩子气的笑容比阳光还明媚。  
让孙东杓的心情也不由明媚起来。

谈话的最后，金宇硕问他，还有没有什么需要在国内解决的心愿。  
孙东杓低头看着脚尖，“我能去看看他吗？”  
“恐怕不行。”男人脸上依然是那副亲切的笑容。

-7

继承权理所应当该给长子吧？  
金宇硕本以为弟弟金曜汉被安排嫁给男人联姻，他拿到那个位置更是顺理成章的事。  
哪料父亲居然以弟弟牺牲自己为家族联姻为理由，给了他更高的位置和更多的股票。

属于我的，得拿回来才行。  
他开始向金曜汉宣战。  
首先的攻击对象就是金曜汉的婚姻。  
他安排人手接近韩胜宇，没想到韩胜宇比他想象中还好钓，一段爱情佳话被轻易瓦解。  
可惜结果还是不尽如人意，父亲甚至起草好了最后继承给金曜汉的遗书。

金宇硕决定用些更狠毒的招数。  
他帮孙东杓的继父还清了高利贷的欠款，并以此要挟他开车时创造车祸撞上金曜汉的车。  
结果那人临到最后放弃，还带着一家人自己出了车祸。  
他们的小儿子倒是侥幸活了下来。  
小朋友有副好皮相，金宇硕动着歪脑筋，考虑要不要把人收为己用。未成年的身份或许可以在这脏事上帮些忙。

两天后另一个身量娇小的男孩找上门，声称是李津宇同母异父的哥哥。  
金宇硕打量着看起来似乎和李津宇差不多年纪的男孩。  
“你几岁？”  
“18了。”  
“不，从今天起，你15岁。”  
男孩似懂非懂。  
“你的父母欠了我一大笔债，我打算用你弟弟抵债。”  
“不要！”孙东杓果然开始无措的焦急。  
“你帮我做一件事。做好了，不仅不欠债，我还给你一大笔钱；做不好，那就你弟弟来替你做，懂吗？”

孙东杓强装冷静的看完了计划书。闭眼深吸一口气，点了头。  
里面的内容是专属于成人世界的龌蹉与黑暗，无论如何，他不能让李津宇沾手。

“很好，那么你几岁？”  
“15。”

-8

金曜汉被带走后就没见过孙东杓。  
涉及未成年的案件需要保护隐私，原告席上坐着评审团，连举证都由一个没见过面的男人代劳了。

被关了两年后，风头过去，他被家族悄悄保释出去。  
狱中生活很不好过，金曜汉消瘦了不少。  
身边给他接风的好友义愤填膺想要报复那个可恶的“仙人跳”男孩。  
“兄弟，他这是阴谋，你知道吗？我派人去查了，和你在一起时，他分明已经18了，居然和你哥联手谎报年龄陷害你入狱......”  
金曜汉打断了好友的喋喋不休，问：“那他现在好吗？”  
“可好了，你哥给了他一大笔钱，现在在美国读大学，前途光明日子逍遥，哪像你......”  
“过得好就行。”

哪怕在狱中最难堐的时光金曜汉也不曾怨过孙东杓半分。  
如果说和韩胜宇曾经的甜蜜是他的春天，那么孙东杓就是他至今为止的循规蹈矩无聊枯燥的人生中唯一的仲夏时光。  
是流星的光迹，是雨后的彩虹，是桌边滑落的彩瓷，是离开冰箱的绵绵冰。  
他怎么忍心怪罪夏天?

Fin  
感谢阅读


End file.
